


Как история начиналась

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Retirement years, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: «Давным-давно...»Именно так начинается большинство историй, не так ли?





	Как история начиналась

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How the Story Begins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133433) by [hardboiledbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby). 



_Когда-то, давным-давно, жил замечательный консультирующий детектив..._

Такое начало не было ни оригинальным, ни самым интересным. Однако именно эти слова пришли в голову Джону Уотсону, когда он решил вести хронику подвигов своего соседа по квартире, Шерлока Холмса. На самом деле он не записал эти слова: они просто возникли в его мыслях.

Но поскольку ничего не остаётся неизменным и постоянным в этом мире, в какой-то момент ненаписанные слова превратились вот в эти:

_Когда-то, давным-давно, жили замечательный и гениальный консультирующий детектив и его верный компаньон..._

Это было прекрасно. И это полностью соответствовало истине: конечно, никто не будет отрицать его законное место рядом с Холмсом в этих рассказах. С этим всё было хорошо.

Но потом, так или иначе, пришлось внести исправления:

_Когда-то, давным-давно, жили замечательный, удивительный, гениальный консультирующий детектив и его верный друг...._

_...его преданный поклонник и самый верный защитник..._

_...мужчина, который его любил._

Уотсон знал, что Холмс платил ему взаимностью, возвращая ему его отношение и восхищение, знал, что Холмс заботился о нём, но любовь, страсть? Эрос? Все доказательства подводили Уотсона к пониманию, что на его желание больше, чем платонической дружбой, никогда не ответят. Он принял свою судьбу и нашёл любовь с другим человеком. И это тоже было прекрасно, и с этим всё было хорошо.

Пока не произошла катастрофа.

А затем какое-то время историй больше не было. Было только горе и сожаление.

***

Но вдруг из жизни-повествования проистекла мораль: судьба может быть жестокой, но она может быть и доброй.

Или, возможно, лучше сказать так: вы не находите знаков расположения судьбы, если видите, но не наблюдаете.

Как оказалось, доказательства смерти Холмса – письма, признаки борьбы – ими не были. То есть они говорили правду, но в действительности всё оказалось ровно наоборот.

– Ваши неизбежные выводы совершенно ошибочны, – упрекнул Холмс, и он говорил не только о Райхенбахе.

Уотсон никогда не был так рад оказаться настолько неправым.

***

Улыбнувшись, Уотсон вздохнул и отложил перо.

Холмс посмотрел на него поверх очков. 

– Вы закончили, да?

– То, что сейчас писал, закончил, – сказал Уотсон.

– Какое дело вы выбрали, чтобы развлечь своих читателей? Хотелось бы надеяться, что оно поучительно относительно выводов и анализа, но не слишком сентиментально, – сделав паузу, он закусил губу, изогнул бровь и закончил: – И в нём ничего не преувеличено ради драматического эффекта.

Уотсон рассмеялся. Блеск в глазах Холмса, когда тот сделал это заявление, невозможно было не заметить, и Уотсон удивился в который раз, как он мог раньше думать, что этот человек бесстрастный и холодный. Конечно, так он думал много лет назад. За прошедшие с тех пор десятилетия их жизнь вместе вне всяких сомнений доказала, что эта самая прекрасная рассуждающая и наблюдающая машина была способна не только на сильные эмоции, но и на настоящую любовь.

– Увы, боюсь, что разочарую вас, поскольку я снова не послушал ваш совет по поводу моего стиля, мой дорогой. – Уотсон собрал свои записи и присоединился к Холмсу на диване. – В этой части вообще отсутствует какая-либо научная строгость.

Холмс изобразил на лице глубокое отчаяние, а потом улыбнулся и обнял Уотсона: 

– Ну, хорошо. Осмелюсь сказать, что я научился терпеть определённое количество слащавости.

– В любом случае эта история не предназначена для публикации.

– О? – Холмс немного отстранился, чтобы получше разглядеть выражение лица Уотсона.

– Этот рассказ – только для одного человека. Он о радости и горе, приключениях и романтике. В нём есть главные герои и, конечно, другие персонажи, повседневные мелочи и высокие чувства, недоразумения и прозрения, ошибки и искупления. Это, короче говоря, история двух жизней, которым было хорошо вместе.

– Ясно. И последняя глава уже написана?

– Нет. С божьей помощью есть ещё много ненаписанных глав.

– Это прекрасно.

– А написанные главы полны того самого сентиментального лепета, который вы так презираете. Та же участь, полагаю, ждет и главы, ещё ненаписанные.

– Великолепно. – Холмс поцеловал улыбающегося Уотсона. – Вы прочитаете всё это мне?

Устроившись поудобней рядом с Холмсом, Уотсон откашлялся и начал читать:

– «Когда-то, давным-давно, жили замечательный, удивительный, гениальный консультирующий детектив и мужчина, который его любил...»

 

_И жили они долго и счастливо. И вечность улыбнулась им._


End file.
